Three Minutes
by kshadow
Summary: Luna had no way of knowing that by such a simple action, like sending Harry Potter a birthday gift, she would be setting in motion a series of changes that would rock the Wizarding World to its core.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Jo Rowling, not me. Maybe someday.**  
**AN: 16 is majority, not 17**

Harry Potter sat on the edge of his bed, twirling his wand. A half moon rested in the sky, casting light on the smallest bedroom on Number 4 Privet Drive. It was July 30, 1996 11:57 p.m. Harry stared at the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock. In three minutes, he would be sixteen years old. In three minutes, he could legally cast magic outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
In three minutes, Harry would say the two words necessary to end his life.  
"What a wonderful way to celebrate my birthday," Harry thought glumly, still twirling his wand. After all, becoming an adult was something to celebrate; yet Harry was going to die within moments of the clock striking midnight.  
11:58 p.m.  
Two minutes. 120 seconds. It was such a short span of time.  
Against Harry's will, a tear fell from Harry's emerald eye, landing on the pale carpet. What could have driven him to this, where he would desire to take his own life?  
His godfather, the grim animagus, Sirius Black, falling through the Veil of Death in the depths of the Department of Mysteries. Harry had led him there, Harry had fallen for Voldemort's trap. Dolohov, one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, cursing Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends, leaving a nasty scar, and potentially nasty side effects. Ron Weasley, another of Harry's best friends, had been attacked by brains because of Harry's foolishness, and was left with dozens of scars across the redhead's forearms. Both assured him they didn't blame Harry, but Harry saw the truth in their eyes. They blamed him. How could they not? It was his fault. It was always his fault.  
Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, had finally decided to inform that Harry's destiny was predetermined by an old fraud's prophecy, the same prophecy that had caused his parents' deaths. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be free of the pressure of being the Boy-Who-Lived, he wanted to be free of the guilt he felt for all the pain he caused people. Perhaps if he had been allowed to leave the Dursley's after his birthday, or had been allowed to owl his friends, he wouldn't feel as if suicide was his only option. But Dumbledore had insisted that Harry remain at the Dursley's, claiming that it was much safer there than anywhere else, due to the Blood Wards.  
Remus Lupin, Harry's honorary uncle, hadn't even spoken to Harry at the end of the year. Why would he want to, after Harry got his remaining best friend killed?  
Every time Harry had seen Severus Snape, Harry's slimy git of a Potions teacher, after the Department of Mysteries fiasco, he had worn a smug smile, no doubt rejoicing that Sirius Black was dead, and the Potter Brat was in misery. Harry wasn't a god; he wasn't immune to the mocking of Draco Malfoy, and the other Slytherins at Hogwarts, or Hermione saying, sounding so logically, "You only knew him for two years, Harry, and you barely spent any time with him. You can't miss him that much." Even Ron, who was ever tactless, had been shocked by her words.  
Harry glanced at Hedwig's empty cage. He had opened it earlier, and his owl had flown through the open window with instructions to go to Hermione's. Harry placed the tip of his wand at his temple, sucking in a deep breath. Just as he was about to cast the spells, a grey owl flew through the window, carrying a letter and a package. Harry gazed at the owl, who hooted at him. Harry reached out, his curiosity having gotten the better of him, and took the letter and package. Harry opened the letter.

_Happy Birthday, Harry Potter!_

Harry looked at the clock. 12:03. Indeed, it had been his birthday for three whole minutes.

_I do hope Beethoven reaches you on your birthday, if he didn't then the Wrackspurts must have interfered with his flight._

Harry smiled. Luna Lovegood had written to him for his birthday. He glanced at the owl. For some reason, he wasn't surprised that Luna had an owl named Beethoven.

_I apologize for not writing sooner. Daddy and I have been traveling all over, looking for creatures to write about in the Quibbler. We went to Sweden looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, and though we didn't find any, we did find evidence of them. We also went to Japan, to look for colonies of Blibbering Humdingers, but it appears they migrate to the United States during the summer. Daddy finally realized that sending Beethoven to you with your birthday gift would decrease chances of Nargles stealing our possessions, so here you are! I thought you could use someone to talk to, and I know Mr. Black had a pair of these. I truly am sorry about his death, Harry Potter, and I know what it feels like to lose a loved one. I hope you decide to talk to me, and I also hope you decide to live, not die._

_Love,_  
_Luna Lovegood_

Harry stared at the letter, covered in Luna's elegant, curly handwriting. Harry carefully unwrapped the package, revealing a mirror similar to the one Sirius had given him. Harry gazed into it. "Luna Lovegood," he announced clearly.  
The mirror shimmered, before revealing the scraggly dirty blond hair, and large grey eyes of 15-year-old Luna Lovegood. Luna smiled absently. "Hello Harry Potter. Have you decided not to die?"  
"Hello Luna. And no, I m not sure anymore that I want to die." Harry replied.  
"Well, I hope you decide not to die. You are like having a friend." Harry's heart lurched. Luna said it so casually, like having no friends was no big deal, but Harry knew how it felt to be friendless.  
"I am your friend, Luna." Luna smiled.  
"Thank you, Harry. What sort of things do friends normally do? To they talk, like we are now?"  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, they do. How has your summer been so far? How were Sweden and Japan?" Luna s eyes lit up as she described her and her father s adventures in Sweden, Japan, The States, and the Bahamas. Harry hung onto every word, smiling softly. His mind was made up. Dying would not solve anything.  
"And we got back to the Rookery last night. Would you like to come spend the rest of the summer with me and Daddy? Daddy said he would come and get you." Harry frowned. "I would love to Luna, but Dumbledore said I should stay here until school starts."  
Luna frowned also. "You're an adult now, Harry Potter. You are allowed to make your own decisions. Besides, Voldemort would expect you to be with your relatives, not with me."  
Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Then I would be delighted to accept your invitation, Miss Lovegood," Harry said formally, making the girl laugh.  
"Well then, I guess I ll be seeing you soon, Harry Potter."  
Luna Lovegood had no idea that two days after Harry arrived at the Rookery, Voldemort would come to Number 4 Privet Drive, killing all three Durlsey's, along with Marge Dursley, who was visiting for the week.  
Luna had no way of knowing that by such a simple action, like sending Harry Potter a birthday gift, she would be setting in motion a series of changes that would rock the Wizarding World to its core.  
Of course, anyone who asked her if that was her plan would get a polite smile in response, and be asked if they were infected by Wrackspurts.

**AN: I tried to write an angsty one shot, with a tragic ending. I failed, due to a random thought that it would be cool if Luna had an owl named Beethoven. Did you guys like it? Please review, telling me what you thought, and any advice you have to improve my writing skills.**


End file.
